heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rat/Transcript
This is the transcript of "The Rat," the forty-sixth chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Ethan reading the last trial while standing in a red hallway. Ethan makes his way down the hallway, and the player can view his thoughts.) (If Ethan chooses "Origami":) Ethan: The last origami figure...the last trial. (Ethan enters a pristine white room and approaches a table in the middle of it. He interacts with the media player on the table.) Media player: The last trial. The last question: are you prepared to give your life to save your son's? There is a deadly poison in this vial. It will kill you in exactly 60 minutes. If you drink it, you will get the last letters of the address. You will have enough time to save your son and say goodbye to him, but then you will die. You can drink the vial or decide to leave. The choice is yours. (The player can view Ethan's thoughts again at this point.) (If Ethan chooses "Thoughts":) Ethan:'' Save Shaun - and die. Christ...he loses his father, but at least he's alive...Maybe it's the right thing to do. ''(If Ethan chooses "Solution":) Ethan: There's got to be another way...I can't kill myself to save my son! (If Ethan chooses "Poison":) Ethan: Poison...so if I drink this I'll be dead in an hour, and if I don't, I won't get the last letters. (If Ethan chooses "Poison" a second time:) Ethan: One hour to live...just enough time to save Shaun. (If Ethan chooses "Cameras":) Ethan: The cameras...he must be watching me. (If Ethan chooses "Lie?":) Ethan: He could be lying. Maybe I'll die as soon as I drink this, and then no one can save Shaun. (If Ethan chooses "Dilemma":) Ethan: 'Am I willing to die to save my son? ''(If Ethan chooses "Accept?":) 'Ethan: '''Nothing to lose. I've come too far to stop now. ''(If Ethan chooses "Drink":) 'Ethan: '''There's no choice, I've got to do it - if I want to save my son. ''(If Ethan chooses "Refuse":) '''Ethan: Kill myself to save Shaun? That's ridiculous - I'll find some other way. I'm sure I can save him! (If Ethan interacts with the vial, he has the choice to drink it, look at it, or put it back down.) (If Ethan chooses to drink the poison:) Media player: The last letters have been sent to your phone. Ethan: I did what I had to, Shaun. Your dad's coming to save you. (Ethan grabs the watch that counts down his remaining lifespan off the table and runs out of the room and back down the red hallway.) (If Ethan chooses not to drink the poison:) Ethan: I'll find you, Shaun. I'll figure out a way and I'll come and get you, son. (Ethan runs out of the room the same as if he'd chosen to drink the poison, except he doesn't grab the watch off of the table.) (If Ethan completed two or fewer trials, he will be shown in the car trying to find Shaun's location. He looks through the letters he has, but he eventually gives up and yells in frustration.) Ethan: I can't find it! Where are you, Shaun? Where are you? (Ethan struggles to himself, ending the chapter.) (If Ethan completed three or four trials, the camera pans to an overhead shot of either Ethan's car or the stolen taxi, depending on if Ethan was arrested or not during "On the Loose." Ethan is shown in the car mulling over any evidence he has to point him to Shaun's location.) Ethan: I'm nowhere and I'm out of time. Damn fucking shitty letters from this fucking, fucking address...Come on! There's gotta be a way to do this... (If Ethan turns on the car's radio:) Radio: The manhunt continues. The authorities are still looking for Ethan Mars, the man identified as the Origami Killer. Time is running out for little Shaun. The whole country is holding its breath as we await the capture of the monster and- (Ethan turns the radio off.) (The player can view Ethan's thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "No Random":) Ethan: I can't pick one at random - I've got to figure out how to find the right one... (If Ethan chooses "Right Address":) Ethan: Shaun is at one of these addresses, there's gotta be a way to figure out which one! (If Ethan chooses "Quick":) Ethan: Time is running out. If I don't make up my mind fast, I'll arrive too late to save Shaun - even if I find the right address! (If Ethan chooses "Random":) Ethan: I've gotta choose one at random, go there right away. It's my last chance to save Shaun. (If Ethan chooses "Video":) Ethan: 'The only clue I have is the videos of Shaun from the phone. ''(If Ethan listens to the videos from the phone, a new thought will appear after he puts the phone down.) (If Ethan chooses "Noises":) '''Ethan: Seems to be some kind of background noise. (If Ethan chooses "Siren":) Ethan: A siren....a ship's siren. Shaun is near the river! (If Ethan chooses "River":) Ethan: Shaun is at the address nearest to the river! That's it, that's gotta be the answer! (If Ethan looks at the list of possible addresses:) Ethan: Several different addresses fit these letters. God, they're scattered all over the city - I don't have time to check them all. (Once Ethan has chosen an address:) Ethan: I may only have time for one address. If Shaun's not there, I'm done. It's a crapshoot. (If Ethan chose the wrong address, he stops the car in front of a building, checks to make sure he is at the right location, then gets out of the car.) Ethan: A restaurant...it's a goddamn restaurant. I got the wrong address, I screwed up everything! Christ! I'm so sorry, Shaun... (Ethan collapses in front of the car, ending the chapter.) (If Ethan chose the right address or completed all five trials, the chapter ends with him driving away.) Rat, The